The invention relates to a key chain having a base body, a flexible attachment element, and a detachable locking member for retaining at least one key.
Numerous versions of key chains of the above-mentioned type are well known. As a base body, small figurines, small autocar models, and also valuable ornamental objects are used. Often the base bodies are so formed that they have more or less large surface for placing advertized messages thereon. To the base body is fastened a flexible attachment element, such as a chain, a rope, or a similar element to the free end of which is secured a detachable locking member for retaining at least one key. The locking member can be formed as a clevis-like member, as a clipper, or as a rope member.
The main object of the invention is an other type of a key chain.